Running for my Soul
by indipop
Summary: Bella is a human on the run from the Volturi with her vamp family. Her blood big brother, Emmett, and adopted brother Alec protect her the best they can, until they come to Forks and find another vampire family…
1. preface and summary

**A/N: this is my new story an twilight that i have co-authored with my friend (i havn't figured out how to actually do that on fanfiction but it will also be on her account) **

**thanx to shoniedasheep for helping my out**

**BlueDingos4Eva**

**luvya indipop**

**p.s. we do not own anything in twilight**

**p.p.s. look up our other stories 'Soulless love gone', and 'True Love? '**

**Summary:** Bella is a human on the run from the Volturi with her vamp family. Her blood big brother, Emmett, and adopted brother Alec protect her the best they can, until they come to Forks and find another vampire family…

**Preface**

It hurt to run this time, this time I was running from my centre of my universe. Seeing his face one last time hurt even more, but I left to save him, and one day he would know my story and I would be set free. I hoped he would understand, for in my leaving him I forfeited my will to survive. But I had to carry on for my family, they gave me hope. I am running. I am being chased. And I don't care about myself anymore.


	2. i love my family

**A/N: Kay**

**this is my second fanfic, please read my first one if you havn't. I got the idea when i thought that bella should be on the run and her actually running away and edward trying to stop her. then things just developed with friends at school helping with the plot line. and some being very annoying about.**

**I need people to tell me if they find when people put song lyrics in their fanfics annoying or not**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, but i wish jasper was mine.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

This was the 8th high school I'd been to, it was all the same work, and all the same people. I didn't care about what they thought, I stuck with my family. We were all we had.

My brother Emmett was this bear of a guy, but was always there to give you a laugh. My other brother Alec was the most protective older brother ever, and would listen to me talk all night and not get bored.

Jane was my sister and Alec's twin, she was not with the rest of our family at the moment, but in Italy, studying the culture, as she called it. But we all knew she was actually on a shopping spree.

Oh, did I mention, excluding me, my family was all vampires.

We were on the run from the biggest and most feared coven of vampires ever, you could called them the rulers of the vampire kind. I had uprooted my family countless times because they were after me. Namely Marcus, the third of the Volturi brothers, he had coveted my potential powers ever me since he found out I was alive.

If I had changed the Volturi could find me in an instant, so even though my family was prepared for anything, it was not an option any of us were willing to have.

We were moving to Forks, a wet, cloudy town in Washington State. So My Vampire family could go out in the day without risking exposure, we had enough trouble with the Volturi already and didn't need the breaking of their only rule to cause any more.

Emmett was pretending to be in the year ahead of us, and during the school day I only saw him at lunch time, but Alec was in my year and in most of my classes. Today was our first day at another new school, and like always we were completely dreading it.

**Timetables**

**Bella **_Alec __**Emmett**_

1st period: **Calculus** _Calculus_ **Biology**

2nd period:** English **_Spanish __**Gym**_

3rdperiod**: History **_History __**English**_

4th period:** Music**_ Music __**Art**_

5th period:** Free/study **_free/study __**Free/study**_

6th period:** Lunch **_Lunch __**Lunch**_

7th period:** Biology **_English __**History **_

8th period:** gym **_gym __**Spanish**_

Arrgh!!! That's the worst timetable I have ever seen, and that's saying something. At least Alec will be there to cheer me up most of the time. I can survive for the rest of the time.

Ha! I can't survive without my brothers, literally. If they went too far away, they would find me and kill me. Even worst capture me and make me one of their guard, then Marcus would win.

I don't know why, but Marcus wants me, or my power. I don't know. I don't think it matters to him, as long as he gets my life. If they do ever find me they will kill my family for protecting me. But when they were close to me there was a magic surrounding us that meant that the Volturis trackers could not find us. And if they did they would not be able to hurt us. That's why my family were so close, we had to be. If we weren't, if we ever split ranks they would find us.

Emmett was actually related to me by blood, he was my real twin. I could never remember exactly how but Alec was a relative of mine, from a long way back. But even so we were so close that it didn't matter that we were blood related. They would always be my family, and I would always love them no matter what.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**the little white and green button isn't for show**

**you know what to do!!!!!**

**BlueDIngos4Eva**

**luvya indipop**


	3. lunch time! yum yum

**A/N: well I am in a unusually good mood but when I went to type up this chapter everything came out all sweary and morbid. Mostly towards Jessica Stanley, but she's a bitch.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Im so happy, and that's was only on the first chapter. I got 27 emails today from fanfiction and 6 of them reviews. That was the main reason Im updating. I usually wait three weeks, then start think about it, then take a week to type it up, make and excuse author note of how I was so busy with hmwk and shit when really I have none.**

Argh!!! It was official! I hate high school! Emmett ditched us to go hunting. He is such an idiot. I told him he had to go last night. But noooo…. The douche decided that he was strong enough and another day wouldn't hurt anybody.

Well it almost did! He got this close **(A/N: imagine that thingy that people do measuring space between their fingers. Personally I hate that BTW. But I couldn't resist putting it in there) **to sucking off Jessica Stanley's neck! Not that I would have cared I hated her from the first time I met her, but still she didn't deserve to have her blood sucked out of her. Maybe she did but innocent till proven guilty, and don't judge a book by its cover and shit.

The idiot had smelt me coming and bolted. Coward! My family has spent so much time around me that my, apparently delicious scent doesn't tempt them anymore.

So Alec and I were alone at lunch, we could tell it was going to be dreary and dull like everything else in this town. We were sorely mistaken. When we walked in all heads turned to us, like they always did at our first day, when they realized we were nothing special their fascination would fade.

I went and got my food while Alec waited. Then we saw THEM. They sat at a table all by themselves, with trays of uneaten food in front of them. I instantly knew who they were even if I didn't know them personally. Alec had been with the Volturi long enough to know of all the golden eyed (e.g. vegetarian vampire) covens in existence. We had stayed in Alaska with the Denalis. So they had to be the Cullen's. The only other veggie-vamps was my family.

There were no empty tables left, and we knew it would happen eventually. So, better sooner rather than later. We walked over to their table, their gazes locked on ours.

As far as I could tell there was only one couple, a tall, blonde with battle scars all over, and a short, pixie like girl with spiky black hair. The other girl was what every girl wanted to be, tall, curvy, blonde and perfect. The last was a gorgeous boy, with interesting bronze coloured hair, and a frustrated expression.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit here?" trust Alec to be polite in awkward situations. The blonde and bronzy were now glaring at us, the couple just looked curious.

The pixie nodded, so we sat down and Alec immediately went down to business, no silence ever surrounded that guy.

"I'm Alec, and this is my sister Isab-" I cut him off by kicking his chair.

"Sorry, Bella" he corrected himself. I nodded in approval and he silently chuckled. I hated my full name, my family only called me Isabella if they wanted something.

"There's also Jane and Emmett, Jane is overseas, and Emmett is of with some business. If he's smart he'll be back." he eyed me meaningfully for the last part. I ducked my head and blushed. Typical me.

We looked at them, waiting for them to introduce themselves. It was the pixie who finally spoke up.

"Well, I'm Alice, this is my mate Jasper, my sister Rosalie and brother Edward." There was obviously more she wanted to ask, but held back. I knew what she was wondering, it was what all vampires we met thought when they first met my coven.

"You're wondering what a human is doing in a family of vampires, right?" when the pixie started to apologize, I cut her off. "It's okay, it is an odd arrangement." Then Emmett decided it was a good time to show up.


	4. Family of 4?

"Hey little sis, little bro." Alec looked slightly offended at this.

"Emmett, I'm way older that you." This was going to be funny, I already had that grin that you can't control on my face.

"Yeah, but technically your younger, AND you're so tiny. So yeah…" he trailed off. Alec was furious, well if you didn't know him he would look to be. He really couldn't hold a grudge.

"Fine then, fight this arvo **(A/N: I'm from new Zealand and that's just how we speak) **we'll see who wins." He was smug; Emmett wouldn't fight him because he said it wasn't fair that Alec could use his power.

"Sorry, won't say it again." He looked so miserable, "what about you sis? You'll always be my little sis." I really hate to burst his bubble, and I hated to hurt him more. But his sad face was priceless, it showed up so rarely.

"Sorry Em, but technically I'm older than you." His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped to the floor, and he slowly changed his face into an angry glare. Sat down and started muttering.

EPOV

High school.

Or was it purgatory, I stared at the cracks on the wall. Lunch was the worst, we had to get our props of food which we never ate. I didn't bother listening in on the minds of the teenage population. It was all the same dribble.

The new students.

I had seen the girls face from all different angles. Just not with my own eyes. Her name was Isabella, but she corrected everybody with Bella. She had two brothers, but I hadn't seen them yet. I think their names were Emmett and Alec, but I couldn't be sure.

Then I saw her, she was beautiful. Long mahogany-red hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a small boy, with messy black hair and GOLDEN EYES! He's a Vampire!

His eyes swept over the room while she got her food, when he saw us she was by his side again. Then she saw us to, and this look of recognition passed through her expressive eyes.

She looked at him with a questioning look, he nodded, and they started to walk over to us. I want to know what that look of recognition was about. I tried to find her 'presence' but couldn't find anything. I kept trying to find her mind. But to my extra hearing it was like she didn't exist.

It was the guy who spoke first.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit here?" He was polite, and like always Alice took charge. But unlike other times she was non-vocal. So she just nodded.

They sat down, and it was obvious that the guy was going to do the talking.

"I'm Alec, and this is my sister Isab-" She cut him off by kicking his chair.

"Sorry, Bella" he corrected himself. You could tell she didn't like her full name.

"There's also Jane and Emmett, Jane is overseas, and Emmett is of with some business. If he's smart he'll be back." he eyed her meaningfully for the last part. I looked at her curiously, she had power over her brothers, and I didn't understand why.

They looked at us, waiting for someone to introduce us. It was the Alice who finally spoke up.

"Well, I'm Alice, this is my mate Jasper, my sister Rosalie and brother Edward." I could hear all her questions in her head, screaming to be asked. It was like Bella could tell what she was thinking too, because she spoke up for the first time.

"You're wondering what a human is doing in a family of vampires, right?" Holy Shit! Her voice was perfect, it was more beautiful than I choir of angels. I was amazed. Alice went to apologize but she was cut off. "It's okay, it is an odd arrangement." Then another vampire showed up. Where did this girl find her company.

"Hey little sis, little bro." Alec looked slightly offended at that, and Bella looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Emmett, I'm way older that you." Alec defended. I thought he was referring to vampire years.

"Yeah, but technically your younger, AND you're so tiny. So yeah…" he trailed off. He could tell that he wasn't helping. Alec looked as if his beloved car was set on fire. Well that's how I would look if anything happened to my Volvo.

"Fine then, fight this arvo we'll see who wins." He sounded smug, Emmett backed down. He didn't seemed like the type not to turn down a fight, or any challenge. And with his size he could easily take on Alec.

"Sorry, won't say it again." He looked so miserable, then he brightened up and looked at Bella, "What about you sis? You'll always be my LITTLE sis." She looked thoughtful, then apologetic.

"Sorry Em, but technically I'm older than you." His eyes almost flew out of his sockets, and his mouth was big enough to catch flies. Then it turned into this hurt glare. He sat down and started muttering under his breath about "damn twin" and "stupid cheating brother".


	5. we're in the silver volvo

**A/N:Kay, i know i did this in my last chapter but please be kind this is the first time ive done a pov thats not bella's so yeah....**

Epov

When I looked back a Bella she and Alec were shaking with silent laughter. Alec's eyes adoringly on Bella, you could tell he would do anything for that girl.

When their laughter settled down, Alec introduced us all to Emmett. He was over his hurt, and was now grinning like no tomorrow and also looking protectively at Bella. Odd company she kept, but good people who would look after her.

When Alice started to ask about them, we all looked to Alec for answers. I wasn't sure why, he just seemed to be the most likely one to answer.

"I'll start with the question you're most interested in shall I?" He asked the table as a whole but looked to Bella for an answer. She nodded mutely and he continued.

"Well Emmett and Bella are actually related by blood, they're twins. As different as night and day, but inseparable. Emmett got changed a day before their 18th birthday, and disappeared for a year." We all looked at him accusingly, he understood the cause behind our glare and quickly corrected us.

"I didn't change him, I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to protect them. But I found him and trained him for his new born year. But he was miserable without his sister, and she was distraught when she looked for him for months and still couldn't find him. She thought he was dead. When he had enough self control, he came back for her. He decided he wouldn't live forever without his best friend. We were sadly mistaken, it wouldn't be that easy." He paused and took a deep breath. Bella gave him a reassuring pat, and he looked at her gratefully. Then he looked at us.

"You're wondering where I fit into this?" this time he was expecting and answer.

"Did cross our minds." I answered for us, and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. How dare he laugh at me!

"Sorry, but I was with the Volturi for a few years. And your comment fits your power, does it not?" I stared at him in disbelief. He was with the Volturi, and was a vegetarian and he knew my power. He was even breaking the only law we had. Keep the secret. Bella was human, and she knew. How did they get away with it?

"I left when I heard Marcus's plans. It's complicated to explain, but a long way back I am also related to Bella. You see Marcus's plan involved getting her, and I left to protect her and Emmett. My twin Jane also wanted to protect her, but decided to stay with the Volturi as a spy." I was dumbstruck, a spy in the Volturi, Marcus wanting a human, a human included in a vampire family. It was all too much.

I was brought out of my shock by that angel's voice.

"Class is about to start, what do we have?" Again she looked to Alec for answers.

"Well you have Biology, and I have English. Then we both have gym." She pouted, at not having her brother in her class, or gym. I couldn't tell because I CAN'T READ HER MIND! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!

Then Emmett looked at Alec with expectations.

"You have History then Spanish, Emmett." Alec said sounding exasperated.

"That sounds EXXCCITIIIINGG!!!" Emmett said sarcastically. Bella and Alec both sighed.

Then Rosalie spoke up for the first time this lunch.

"I have History now, and Edward has Biology." I had forgotten that I had the same class as Bella. Then I saw Alec eyeing me, I got the message. 'Hurt her and your dead.' Emmett was giving me the same look.

"Well, while you two are staring at him, I'm gonna go. Kay?" With that their attention was immediately on her again. Then she vibrated, and giggled. She took out a silver flip Motorola Razor and opened it.

"It's from Jane, she says she's bought so much stuff that she needs a shipping container. Ha. Oh no." her brothers both stared at her with worried looks.

"What is it Bells?" they said at the same time.

"She says she got me high heels." She groaned with a horrified look. Emmett chuckled and Alec sighed.

She looked at Alec again, eyes still horrified, but it was more a begging look. He seemed to understand what she was asking.

"Nobody can stop Jane on a shopping spree. Not even me, believe me. I've tried. She'll only make you wear them once. Then you can burn them." He reasoned. She looked reassured.

"Really?" her smile blew me away.

"Really," he looked exactly like I did by her smile.

"You're the best," she threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back softly, "but we have to go."

"Why don't you come to our place later and meet the rest of our family?" Alice asked. I completely forgot about Carlisle and Esme. They would be curious about the new coven in town.

"Sure, we'll follow you after school."It was Emmett who answered this time.

"Cool, we're in the silver Volvo." I was in heaven when she mentioned my baby. Then I heard Bella snicker as Alec walked her to our next class. What's wrong with a Volvo?

**Review please, even if you don't like it tell me what you think**

**the little white and green button isn't just to look at.**


	6. I'll tell you whats wrong with a volvo!

**A/N: Well im am officially bored.**

**SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! IM HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM I ALWAYS HAVE! I CAN WRITE THE BEGGINING AND I CAN WRITE THE END BUT I CAN'T COME UP WITH FILL IN CHAPTERS.**

**IDEAS. IDEAS. IDEAS**

**somebody please give me a lightbulb. give me a yell if you can think of any. **

Chapter 5

I'll tell you what's wrong with a Volvo

BPOV

I sat in the back seat horrified as we drove behind the Cullen's Volvo. Edwards Actually. He was really upset in biology because I laughed at it. The seat next to him was the only seat left, so that meant we were Lab Partners.

He made me explain what was wrong with a Volvo, he was obviously in love with that car. The teacher told us to stop talking, so instead he made me write it down.

_What's wrong with a Silver Volvo_

_Silver is a really boring colour, I mean seriously. If you've ever played yellow car you would understand how much your shoulder would hurt if it was silver car_**(a/n: when you see a yellow car you punch someone in the shoulder. Once my friend got pissed off so she changed it to silver car and hit me 12 times in 5 minutes) **

_It's just a really soccer mum sort of car._

_There's nothing special about it, the vampires I know all have exotic cars because they're faster and less affordable for everybody else._

_They are a really girly car._

_I just don't like them._

When he read that his face was horror struck, I had to hold my mouth shut to stop from laughing out loud.

Then he started writing a list to defend them. Apparently he was insecure with his masculinity, otherwise he wouldn't cared what I thought.

_What's right with a Silver Volvo_

_They are really practical_

_Mine has a non-stock Italian engine._

_It's inconspicuous _

_It drives like a beaut (_**don't get it, well it whats called KIWIANA. Don't know it look it up)**

_I love them._

I was relieved when that class was over, he was so pushy on the fact that a Volvo was a good car. I agreed just to get him off my back.

He was so desperate to make me see that his Volvo was the best car possible. And it was really annoying.

The car ride was short, shorter that the driveway it seemed. But somehow it felt like it never ended. But finally it opened to a meadow with a Victorian stylized mansion in the middle. It was a beautiful house. I loved it.

We parked Alec's black Lamborghini, which he insisted of driving. We each had our own cars. Emmett's was an overly large Jeep, and mine was a midnight blue Audi TT. It was my baby, and I loved it.

The Cullen's had lined up on the porch in what seemed like their practiced order. Two other members were added to this line. One had snow-blond hair and a kind expression on his face, the other had waist length caramel hair and she also had a loving expression.

Edward still looked hurt from me dising his car, Rosalie just glared, Alice looked like she had had three red-bulls, and Jasper looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

When we got out Alice raced down to greet us.

"Hi, did you find the place alright?" I don't know why, but all of them automatically turned to Alec for an answer. I didn't think it was that obvious that he was the rock of our family. She was expecting an answer though, he just nodded vaguely.

"Hello dears, welcome to Forks." The caramel vampire said.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," she introduced the snowy haired vampire.

"I'm Alec, this is my sister Bella and my brother Emmett. You have a beautiful house!" He looked round, but he wasn't admiring his surroundings. He was checking for danger.

**im upset with my mum. she found my fanfic account and decided it would be nice to read my stuff. So not cool.**

**she is now banned, and is having the twilight saga and addons forced onto her, with a daily reading quota. **

**but as twilight is addicting i don't think she'll find it hard.**


	7. Up IN THE HOUSE!

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Well, it being the Summer/Xmas Holidays for me, I'm taking A break from my laptop and visiting relatives. The original plan was that I would take my laptop with me and type then I would post when I got Internet. But unfortunately it seems I have developed OOS ( Occupational Overuse Syndrome) which comes up with too much typing because it is not a natural movement. Sop hoping it will go away with a break. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Luvya indipop!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

_Recap:_

"_I'm Alec, this is my sister Bella and my brother Emmett. You have a beautiful house!" He looked round, but he wasn't admiring his surroundings. He was checking for danger._

BPOV

I guess he found none, because minutes later we were lead inside to this grand mahogany dining table that they obviously used for meetings. The inside of the house was as perfect as the outside. Windows covered one side of the house, it was a very open and light plan. Looking at it you wouldn't know that it was a crypt for vampires. Alec and Carlisle seem to be talking animatedly and everybody else was talking amongst themselves. I seemed to be the odd one out, like I always felt when we met up with others covens for the first time.

EPOV

I watched her as she walked into our house and surveyed the interior. Alec and Carlisle were now avidly in conversation, and everybody else struck up meaningless conversation with each other. Bella seemed left out and lonely, I thought that I could resume our argument from earlier about how amazing Volvo's are.

It looked like I had dragged her out of a reverie when I greeted her with a simply and stupid "Hey," great, that was the most amazing remark I have ever made, NOT. She laughed and mirrored my thoughts.

"Wow, great wit you have there, almost as good as your Volvo defence." That was below the belt. If she really wanted to dis the Volvo she better have a good defence on her car.

"Oh, Ha Ha Ha. What car do you have then?" I bet it's something crappy, like an Old Chevy truck.

"A midnight blue Audi TT actually." Damn her. That's like anybodies dream car. Probably stock though.

"Yeah Jane did heaps of work on the engine, and Emmet fixed up the paint job, and Alec refurbished the interior. It's like a one of a kind car now. And it Drives like a dream." She just destroyed all chances I had of renewing my faith in my intelligence.

"You were trying to make fun of my car, and then it turned out that you would do anything for the car I have, Right?" This girl saw right through me.

"Pretty much. You don't miss a beat do you?" At this she laughed, it was musical and angelic. I caught myself staring, unfortunately it seemed her brothers did too.

Alec AND Alice gave me a meaningful look, meaning the complete opposite of the other. Then thankfully Carlisle started talking.

"So, tell us your story. I've been dying to know." I still don't get why, but automatically everybody turned to look at Alec. Was that guy a magnet or something, it was just weird.

"Well I'm hoping you've been filled in on what we told you at lunchtime. Good, well there's not much more to it really. What exactly are you looking to know?"


End file.
